En el amor y en la guerra
by Videl Tateishi
Summary: En un planeta dividido donde amar no es un derecho, si no una imposición, la decisión de ambos cambiará sus vidas y las de dos reinos, sin importar las consecuencias. Universo Alternativo.
1. Prólogo: Sentencia

**Prólogo.**

El Rey se paseaba alterado por toda la estancia. Había mandado llamar a su mano derecha para comunicarle la noticia. Tendría que ser así. No había marcha atrás.

Observó la ciudad que se erguía ante él a través del ventanal. La capital de su Imperio, ciudad que se postraba ante aquel Rey, siempre fuerte y poderoso, ahora preocupado y a la vez que enfadado con el destino por la decisión que había tenido que tomar.

Su esposa, la Reina, una mujer extremadamente bella, de cabello verdoso y ojos de un azul cristalino, yacía sobre un diván, mirando a la nada, suspirando pesadamente.

Llamaron a la puerta y el Rey Vegeta se detuvo. Su consorte se incorporó y se levantó lentamente del diván.

-¿Me habíais hecho llamar, majestad? –un guerrero de pelo oscuro y puntiagudo se quedó en el umbral de la puerta mientras hacía una profunda reverencia.

-Kakarotto, sabes porqué estás aquí, ¿verdad? –preguntó el rey. Su leal hombre no respondió, aunque debería haberlo hecho. Vegeta decidió no darle importancia, ante la situación que se planteaba. –Tu hijo ha sido acusado de alta traición y conspiración contra nuestra patria y el reino de Altace.

-Eso es una locura –respondió Kakarotto entre dientes. -¡El chico no tiene la culpa de sus sentimientos!

-Sentimientos que lo han hecho débil. Y que lo han llevado a querer cometer crímenes contra su pueblo y el pueblo de esa princesa a la que tanto dice amar.

-Sólo son dos jóvenes enamorados. Sé razonable. ¿No sientes tú amor por tu esposa? –gritó señalando a la mujer que, aunque silenciosa, allí estaba contemplando la escena.

-Es un amor legítimo. ¡Y no eres quién para compararlo!

-Soy tu siervo más leal, la persona que daría la vida por ti tantas veces fuera necesario. No puedes hacerme esto.

-Debo hacer esto. Esta tarde a la hora del crepúsculo será oficial. Gohan será condenado a muerte –sentenció.

Kakarotto supo que aquella conversación había terminado, pero antes de salir de la habitación, se deshizo de su armadura y la lanzó a los pies del rey. Le lanzó una última mirada cargada de odio. Vegeta comprendió que él había perdido a su más fiel compañero, y sobre todo, amigo.

Vegeta se dejó caer sobre el trono como un plomo. La Reina Bulma se acercó a él y se arrodilló, apoyando su cabeza en las rodillas de su amado rey.

-¿No hay otra forma? –preguntó.

-Me he partido la cabeza intentando buscar una solución. Pero ese maldito crío lo ha estropeado todo… Igual que nuestro hijo.

La mujer sintió una punzada en el corazón al oír hablar de su retoño, que no hacía demasiados días les había partido el corazón al huir por amor del Planeta Vegeta.

En muy poco tiempo, las vidas de muchos habitantes de aquel planeta se habían desmoronado. Lo que el pueblo no sabía, era que esas vidas eran las de las personas a las que servían, sus líderes.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

Dragon Ball es © de Akira Toriyama


	2. Capítulo uno: Punto de no retorno

**Capítulo uno.**

La princesa observaba en silencio por una pequeña ventana de la nave que la llevaba de regreso a el planeta Vegeta, a Altace, su hogar.

Habían pasado cinco largos años desde que se marchó a un planeta lejano a recibir formación para la misión más importante de su vida, gobernar el reino de Altace. Por extraño que pudiera parecer, la princesa Videl no ardía en deseos de volver a casa. Añoraba a su madre, el palacio, el paisaje y las gentes, pero un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo al pensar en lo que deparaba heredar la corona.

* * *

><p>El planeta Vegeta estaba dividido en dos reinos claramente diferenciados, Vegeta y Altace. Si bien era el planeta nativo de los Saiyajins, una raza semejante a ellos, los Alteanum, antiguamente repartidos en sencillos asentamientos, habían adquirido fuerza a lo largo de los últimos siglos. Había habido cruentas guerras entre los dos reinos, pues los territoriales y orgullosos Saiyajins no estaban ni mucho menos dispuestos a compartir su tierra. Pero gracias a los esfuerzos de los actuales reyes de estos reinos, Vegeta y Althea, aconsejados de sabios compañeros, habían conseguido llegar a un acuerdo de paz entre ambos reinos. Acuerdo que se sellaría muy pronto.<p>

* * *

><p>-Princesa… -llamó tímidamente una de las damas de Videl. Salió de su ensimismamiento y vio la tierna cara de Marron, cuyo pelo dorado caía sobre sus hombros, y sus ojos azules la miraban con infinita amabilidad. –Estamos a punto de aterrizar, el Comandante nos ha pedido que nos preparemos.<p>

Y con esas palabras, Videl supo que definitivamente era inevitable.

-¡No puedo esperar más para ver a todos! –gritó Bra, la otra dama de compañía de Videl. Era la hija menor del Rey Vegeta y la Reina Bulma, y era un calco de su madre, sólo que la melena de la joven caía hasta su cintura.

Videl se enderezó en su asiento y sus damas la imitaron. El planeta Vegeta se veía cada vez más nítido, hasta que la nave paró en seco. Unos criados abrieron las compuertas de la nave.

La princesa se cubrió con una capa, impidiendo que se la viera lo máximo posible. Nadie podía verla hasta su ceremonia de presentación, tres días más tarde.

Un pequeño séquito la esperaba en la pista y la condujeron a un carruaje, que rápidamente emprendió el camino al palacio.

En el fondo, Videl echaba de menos su hogar, el lustre de su reino, la amabilidad de su gente. Era una niña cuando lo abandonó, y ahora volvía como una mujer dispuesta a asumir el verdadero papel que tenía asignado en esta vida.

Algunos transeúntes se quedaban observando el carruaje, sin poder imaginarse que era su princesa la que iba dentro, observándolos a través del cortinaje.

El palacio de Altace relucía tanto como lo recordaba, e incluso se llegó a sentir impresionada ante la inmensidad del edificio y sus fastuosos jardines, en los cuales se entremezclaba el aroma de los cientos tipos de flores que los poblaban. Bajó del carruaje después de sus damas, ellas siempre un paso por detrás de su princesa, las tres ocultas bajo las capuchas de sus capas entraron a palacio. Las guardianas de la puerta no alcanzaron a ver el rostro de la joven, pero abrieron los portones sobrecogidas al ver como una de sus acompañantes mostraban la medalla con el símbolo real: una rosa atravesada por dos espadas.

Las puertas se cerraron tras ellas. Marron y Bra bajaron sus capuchas. Videl las imitó segundos después, aspirando el aire de su hogar, recordando cada detalle de los frescos de la gran bóveda del recibidor.

-¡Alteza! –Sheira, la jefa de organización de la Casa Real de Altace se apresuró al encuentro de las tres muchachas, e hizo una profunda reverencia al alcanzarlas. Videl respondió con una inclinación de cabeza. -¡Esperábamos impacientes vuestra llegada! Vuestra madre está en la sala del trono, reunida con el Consejo. Pero seguro que no le importará la interrupción.

-Gracias, Sheira. Te echaba de menos –respondió abrazando a la mujer, la cual la había visto crecer y había soportado más de una trastada durante la infancia de la princesa. La confianza y el cariño resultaban obvios. –Por favor, descansad, yo iré a ver a mi madre –dijo dirigiéndose a sus damas.

-Te prepararemos una bañera de sales para que te relajes tras el viaje –contestó Marron.

Videl caminó por el palacio con calma, bebiendo de cada rincón, y a su memoria volvían multitud de anécdotas y de momentos vividos.

Llegó a dos grandes puertas con grabados de soles, lunas y estrellas, y tiró de uno de los goznes. Las recordaba mucho más pesadas, pero también era una cría la última vez que tocó esas puertas.

Asomó tímidamente la cabeza. Su madre, la Reina Althea, estaba de pie frente a una mesa redonda, hablando con solemnidad a los que allí había sentados. Reconoció a cada una de las personas que asistían a la reunión, pero pronto su mirada se fijó en la espléndida mujer, de larga cabellera azabache y ojos de color esmeralda. Videl era un vivo retrato de su madre, sólo que la joven tenía unos suaves ojos azules.

-Amigos, ruego que me disculpéis, pues acaba de aparecer la persona por la que estamos hoy aquí reunidos. –la Reina abandonó su posición para dirigirse con premura a la puerta, donde su hija, ya totalmente dentro de la sala, la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Madre! –exclamó con lágrimas de emoción en sus ojos al volver a sentir la calidez del esbelto cuerpo de su madre, que la apretaba contra ella como si no volvieran a separarse más.

-Mi pequeña… -respondió. –Bueno, ya no tan pequeña. Eres toda una mujer. ¡Qué hermosa eres!

-Alteza, nos complace tenerla de vuelta después de tantos años –dijo Krillin, uno de los consejeros de la Reina y padre de su querida Marron.

-Gracias, Krillin. Marron ha sido una estupenda dama y mejor amiga aún, sin su asistencia no habría podido sobrevivir fuera de casa ni un mes. Seguro que os espera en su habitación.

-Creo que podemos dar por concluida la reunión, ya habíamos tratado los temas más importantes antes de la llegada de la princesa –sentenció Althea. Los asistentes se dispersaron, no sin antes congratularse por la vuelta de la princesa.

Madre e hija abandonaron la sala abrazadas, sumidas en una total felicidad.

-Apenas puedo creer que haya vuelto a casa. ¡Han pasado cinco años, que se dice pronto!

-¿Lo recuerdas todo tal y como estaba? Sheira se ha esmerado en que todo fuera así.

-¡Sí! Esta es la alfombra en la que derramé la jarra de vino que tanto te gustaba y yo me empeñé en servirte –dijo señalando la alfombra que pisaban.

-Y la mancha aún está.

Entraron juntas a la habitación de Videl, la cual estaba ansiosa por tomar ese baño que Marron había mencionado.

-¡Majestad! –exclamaron las damas al ver a la Reina, e hicieron una profunda reverencia.

-Me alegro de volver a veros. Gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho por mi hija, y al fin y al cabo por Altace. Sé de buena tinta que vuestras familias están ansiosas por saber de vosotras, yo me ocuparé del baño de Videl.

Las dos jóvenes sonrieron y abandonaron la estancia, nerviosas por los inminentes reencuentros.

El agua de la pequeña piscina estaba tibia e invadida por la espuma de las sales, que desprendían un ligero olor afrutado. Videl se desvistió y se fue introduciendo en el agua lentamente. Suspiró al notar el cosquilleo de las sales y se sumergió. Althea ocupó un diván que había junto a la piscina. Videl apareció en el borde de la piscina donde estaba su madre, que acariciaba el agua mientras yacía en el diván.

-Cuéntame… ¿Has conocido gente interesante allí?

-No demasiada. No tenía tiempo con la Academia y los entrenamientos. No podíamos relacionarnos con nadie en horario de trabajo, cualquier distracción era sancionada.

-Oh… -exclamó algo sorprendida Althea.

-Pero Bra y Marron han sido excelentes compañeras. Bra no dejaba de llorar cuando partimos hace cinco años, y Marron apenas hablaba, sólo sonreía, aunque siempre se la veía tan triste… Pero no tardamos en hacernos amigas. Solo nos teníamos las unas a las otras.

Althea miró a su hija apesadumbrada. ¿Se habría sentido sola durante aquellos años? Aislada de su mundo, su familia, su hogar… Pero era un precio a pagar para ser la mujer que debería ser ahora, digna heredera de su reino.

-Ahora comienza tu nueva vida, hija mía. Vas a conocer a tanta gente interesante, y a comenzar tu camino hacia el trono. Eres la pieza clave que faltaba para conseguir la paz en este planeta.

Videl ladeó la cabeza y la posó sobre sus brazos, intentando que su madre no captara la desazón que le provocaban sus palabras. La sola idea de pensar que su vida estaba dictada desde hacía años la hundía. Habría soportado una y mil veces más la soledad y la dureza de los últimos cinco años que enfrentarse a la vida encorsetada que le esperaba de regreso a casa.

Salió de la piscina y se puso un albornoz de seda. Luego se sentó junto a su madre en el diván, dándole la espalda. La mujer tomó un peine y empezó a cepillarle el cabello chorreante.

-Eres el orgullo de nuestro reino. Todos los Alteanum esperaban con impaciencia tu regreso. Los rumores sobre tu vuelta empezaron hace semanas, pero estoy segura que no se esperaban lo que verán de ti. Mañana será tu presentación oficial al pueblo, y tienes que brillar. Muy pronto, tú serás su guía.

-¿Mañana? –preguntó de repente.

-Sí, mañana al atardecer. Luego celebraremos una cena oficial con los miembros del Consejo y sus familias. Pero será dentro de tres días cuando comience de verdad tu futuro. Recibiremos a la Familia Real de Vegeta, y entonces podrás volver a verle.

Mientras su madre seguía con lo que tenía intención de que fuera un discurso alentador para su hija, ella no pronunció ninguna palabra más mientras su mirada se volvía cada vez más perdida.

* * *

><p><strong>Freetalk:<strong> Mi primer UA. La verdad es que la idea de esta historia viene de otra que tengo en mente, crossover con Sailor Moon, desde hace siglos, pero la idea fue evolucionando a lo que leéis ahora. Además, **LDVG** y su fanfiction "El príncipe Gohan" me han inspirado para terminar de lanzarme a escribir una historia principesca. ¡Espero que os guste!

Dragon Ball es © de Akira Toriyama


	3. Capítulo dos: La Princesa Prometida

**Capítulo dos.**

Comparado con el Reino de Vegeta, Altace era un vergel. El hogar de los guerreros Saiyajins era un lugar seco y desértico. La leyenda contaba que la tierra tenía aquel tono rojizo por la sangre derramada de las miles de batallas que libraba su pueblo. Los tres muchachos, ataviados con trajes de ciudadanos Alteanum, intentaban camuflarse entre la multitud que se dirigía a los jardines de palacio. Era el día en el que la princesa Videl se mostraría ante ellos, convertida en una mujer preparada para guiarlos en el futuro.

-Te noto demasiado tenso, Trunks. ¿Tantas ganas tienes de ver a la princesa prometida?

-¡Si estoy tenso es por haberte hecho caso, Goten! ¡Si mi padre se entera de dónde estamos van a rodar nuestras cabezas! –gritó.

-¿Podéis comportaros como personas normales? Se supone que tenemos que pasar inadvertidos –dijo el tercero del grupo, de cabellos y ojos negros.

Goten soltó una sonora carcajada, parecía el único que disfrutaba con todo aquello. Era el más joven de los tres, algo inconsciente cuando se trataba de situaciones de riesgo.

-¡Ni siquiera sé porqué has venido, Gohan!

-Porque alguien tiene que cuidar de dos críos como vosotros –contestó de mala gana.

-¿Críos? Te recuerdo que Trunks sólo es un año menor que tú, y a mí sólo me llevas tres.

-Vuestra mentalidad no dice lo mismo.

-¡Además, recuerda que eres un súbdito de nuestro príncipe, aquí presente! ¿Verdad, Trunks? O mejor dicho… ¿Alteza?

Trunks se sonrojó. Odiaba que lo llamaran por el título real, aunque Goten lo hiciera para burlarse de él.

Goten y Gohan eran los hijos de Kakarotto, el más fuerte de los guerreros Saiyajins y mano derecha del Rey Vegeta. Los tres jóvenes se habían criado juntos, siendo Gohan el más responsable de los tres. Goten era el que tenía las ideas más peligrosas, y Trunks, el príncipe, se dejaba llevar por su mejor amigo, aunque era de sobra conocido que secundaba prácticamente todas las aventuras de su amigo Goten y a veces era él el que inventaba alguna.

Había bastado que dijera la noche anterior, mientras descansaban tras el arduo día de entrenamiento, que no estaría mal ver a la princesa de Altace para que la mente de Goten se pusiera a maquinar. Y allí estaban los tres, en los jardines del palacio de Altace, entre una entusiasmada muchedumbre.

* * *

><p>Las damas de la princesa daban los últimos preparativos al vestido de la princesa, el cual era una pieza espectacular de un intensísimo color azul turquesa, de un solo hombro, la pechera estaba cubierta de fina pedrería reluciente, la falda de gasa caía con delicadeza, y una nueva capa de gasa cubría por un lado la falda. Un velo, también de tejido vaporoso nacía de la única manga del hombro y llegaba hasta los tobillos.<p>

Marron le terminó de colocar la diadema en la cabeza, su pelo lucía un semi recogido, que se juntaba en una trenza que caía desde la parte superior de la nuca hasta donde terminaba la melena. Bra le acercó un espejo de mano para que ella misma pudiera observarse, aún sentada en un diván.

-¿Estáis lista? –preguntó Marron.

-¿Serviría de algo si dijera que no? –contestó. Sus dos amigas le dedicaron una compasiva mirada y se colocaron detrás de ella, a cada lado, cuando la princesa se incorporó.

* * *

><p>El pueblo de Altace jaleaba hacia el balcón real, a la espera de que la ceremonia comenzara. Los tres jóvenes Saiyajins charlaban hasta que la gente guardó silencio. Entonces sus miradas fueron directas a clavarse en el balcón. La Reina Althea había hecho aparición.<p>

-¡Querido pueblo de Altace! ¡Mis hermanos! –comenzó mientras recibía la calurosa ovación de sus súbditos. –Hoy es un día de regocijo para nosotros. Nuestra princesa ha regresado, preparada para afrontar la difícil pero siempre satisfactoria tarea de guiar a nuestro pueblo, y sobre todo, de traer la paz. Ella es la llave que nos hacía falta para que nuestro planeta conociera por fin lo que es vivir en armonía con nuestros vecinos del Reino de Vegeta. Se marchó siendo una niña, pero ha vuelto convertida en la digna heredera que debía ser. Saludemos todos a la Princesa Videl. –La reina se hizo a un lado en el balcón y los jardines se sumieron en un súbito silencio.

La princesa suspiró con fuerza, bajó la cabeza y dejó que los rayos del sol fueran inundando poco a poco su cuerpo a medida que avanzaba, seguida de sus cabizbajas pero sonrientes damas, camino hacia el balcón.

En un primer momento, los presentes quedaron deslumbrados por la pedrería del vestido, pero pasados unos segundos, cuando la vista se acostumbró, encontraron por fin la princesa. Las ovaciones y los aplausos volvieron a romper el silencio. Los tres jóvenes Saiyajins observaban boquiabiertos a la princesa.

-¡Madre del amor…! –exclamó Goten. -¡Mira, Trunks! ¡Ahí está tu hermana! –señaló a la chica que sonreía plácidamente, siempre ocupando un discreto segundo plano.

Trunks miró orgulloso a Bra, también se había convertido en una preciosa joven. Sus padres ardían en deseos de volver a verla. Luego, su mirada se paseó por el resto de la balconada, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el otro lado de la Princesa Videl, y paralizado, observó a la otra dama.

-Marron… -susurró.

Gohan observaba silenciosamente a la princesa. Sólo la había visto una vez, cinco o seis años atrás, cuando las familias reales de ambos reinos se reunieron para comenzar a planear el acuerdo de paz. Por lo poco que se había fijado en ella en esos momentos, la recordaba como la niña del ceño fruncido, y con una corta melena que le llegaba por debajo de las orejas, daba la sensación de ser bastante desconfiada del resto de personas. Nada que ver con la mujer que saludaba a su pueblo. Su melena ondulada caía hasta la cintura, su mirada se había dulcificado y por la forma de sus gestos se intuía que era una mujer fuerte y decidida.

-¡No está nada mal, Trunks! La obligación del casamiento parece más llevadera, al menos a la vista.

Trunks miró enojado a Goten por aquel comentario, el cual pidió disculpas. Trunks volvió de nuevo la vista al balcón, suspiró al seguir observando a la chica de los cabellos dorados. En aquel balcón, Trunks se reencontró con su pasado y su futuro.

-¡Querido pueblo de Altace! –Videl comenzó su pequeño discurso. –Puedo aseguraros que nada me hace tan feliz como el regreso a nuestra tierra, y el hecho de poder saludaros hoy, años después de mi partida. Espero llegar a ser la persona que todos esperáis de mí. Gracias desde lo más profundo de mi corazón por vuestra bienvenida.

A medida que hablaba, la princesa iba mirando a su pueblo, y por un breve instante, Gohan llegó a pensar que lo había mirado a él con aquellos ojos azules cargados de determinación.

-Hermano, creo que es hora de irnos –dijo Goten, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-Está bien, marchémonos.

Los tres jóvenes se abrieron paso entre los asistentes a la ceremonia, hasta que alcanzaron un lugar apartado para hacer aparecer la nave que los llevaría de vuelta a casa.

No hubo demasiada conversación en el trayecto, aunque Goten se esmerara en sacar algún tema, Trunks pilotaba la nave y contestaba con monosílabos. Gohan observaba a través de la ventana como el verdor de Altace desaparecía a favor del rojizo suelo de Vegeta.

* * *

><p>Goten y Gohan se despidieron de Trunks, los tres habían planeado su coartada para decir a sus respectivas familias que habían pasado la mañana entrenando juntos.<p>

Los hermanos entraron a casa, donde Merya, la criada Tsufur, preparaba un suculento festín, una comida digna de Saiyajins.

-¿No ha llegado nuestro padre, Merya? –preguntó Gohan.

-No, mi señor. Aunque anunció que estaría aquí a la hora de comer.

En aquel momento, la puerta se abrió y entró el cabeza de familia con semblante serio. Merya hizo una reverencia.

-Bienvenido, padre –corearon al unísono los muchachos.

Kakarotto no pronunció ni una palabra, pero se quedó quieto delante de sus hijos con la misma seriedad con la que había entrado.

-¿Dónde habéis estado toda la mañana? –preguntó.

-Eh… Pues… Hemos estado entrenando toda la mañana, padre. Junto al príncipe. Puedes preguntarle.

-Replantearé mi pregunta, ¿dónde habéis estado LOS TRES esta mañana?

Los dos muchachos tragaron saliva y se miraron.

-En… Entrenando –insistió Goten.

-¿De verdad? ¿Entonces no habéis estado paseando por algún reino cercano?

Kakarotto lo sabía, seguir insistiendo la mentira hubiera sido peor. Decidieron guardar silencio.

-¡¿Cómo se os ocurre salir del reino sin pedir permiso? ¡Y con el príncipe! ¡Si os llegan a descubrir…!

-¡Lo sentimos! –exclamaron avergonzados.

-¿Y para qué? ¡¿Para ver a la princesa? ¿Tanto os costaba esperar un par de días y no infringir ninguna norma?

-La idea fue mía… padre –admitió Goten.

-¡Claro que fue tuya! ¿De quién si no?

Kakarotto suspiró, se quitó la pesada armadura y se dejó caer en una silla tapándose la cara con una mano. Sus hijos permanecían cabizbajos y muy quietos frente a él.

-A lo hecho, pecho –dijo Kakarotto mirando de nuevo a sus hijos. -¿Y cómo era la princesa? –preguntó curioso.

Los dos hermanos sonrieron y se sentaron junto a su padre para contarle todo lo que habían visto. Merya les sirvió la comida y no escatimaron en detalles mientras devoraban los platos que la muchacha les traía.

Cuando la comilona terminó, Goten se retiró para descansar. Gohan fue a imitarle, pero su padre le llamó.

-Gohan, -hizo una pausa, pensando si debía preguntar o no, -¿cómo estaba la Reina?

El chico se dio la vuelta y miró con un deje de tristeza a su padre.

-Tan Reina como siempre, padre –contestó intentando hacer reír al hombre. Kakarotto le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Freetalk:<strong> Gracias por vuestras reviews en los primeros capítulos. Me gusta mucho cómo estoy planteando la historia, aunque si soy sincera aún no sé cómo me gustaría que terminara… Gracias **LDVG** por tu comentario, eres una gran inspiración para mí.

Dragon Ball es © de Akira Toriyama


	4. Capítulo tres: Hijo de Kakarotto

**Capítulo tres.**

El pueblo de Altace vivía sumido en un ambiente festivo desde la aparición de la Princesa Videl, pero en el palacio, era el nerviosismo lo que inundaba el lugar. Esa misma tarde llegaría la comitiva del Reino de Vegeta y todo debía de ser perfecto.

Sheira llevaba sin dormir dos días, iba y venía por el palacio dando voces, y su espíritu perfeccionista la impedía relajarse. Althea se estresaba de ver a la jefa de la Casa Real y Videl permanecía encerrada en su habitación gran parte del día.

-Sheira os buscaba, princesa –dijo Marron. Videl estaba leyendo un libro tumbada entre mullidos cojines en el suelo.

-Pues que venga a buscarme. No pienso salir hasta que sea estrictamente necesario.

-¿Por qué estás así? –preguntó Bra.

-¡Porque Sheira me da dolor de cabeza! Me niego a salir y a que me metan dentro de la vorágine de nervios y gritos que se traen.

-Esta tarde terminará el encierro –contestó Marron. En unas horas llegará la comitiva.

-¡Aún no he visto a mis padres! Me pregunto qué dirán cuando me vean… -dijo Bra.

-Se preguntarán que habrá sido de su pequeña niña llorona y caprichosa –contestó Videl lanzándole un cojín a su dama.

-¡Eh! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? –Bra le devolvió el cojín, pero Videl fue más rápida y lo esquivó, dándole de lleno a Marron.

-¡Ya basta! –exclamó Marron entre risas golpeando con el cojín a la princesa.

* * *

><p>La comitiva real de Vegeta ya estaba preparada para partir hacia Altace. Kakarotto ajustaba a sus hijos el traje de gala Saiyajin, compuesto de un maillot azul cubierto por una armadura blanca y dorada con hombreras picudas de este color.<p>

-Sé que puedo confiar en que vuestro comportamiento será ejemplar, ¿verdad, Goten?

-Sí, no te decepcionaré –respondió Goten hinchando su pecho de forma orgullosa.

-De ti, Gohan, espero lo que siempre das. Disciplina, educación y fuerza –dijo posando sus manos en los hombros de su primogénito.

-Así será, padre.

-Te pareces tanto a tu madre…

-¡Kakarotto! ¿Está todo listo? –preguntó el Rey Vegeta, mientras la Reina Bulma le colocaba la capa.

-Listos para partir, majestad.

-Pues entonces, vámonos.

* * *

><p>Comenzaba a atardecer en Altace. La princesa por fin había bajado de su habitación, ataviada con un elegante pero simple vestido malva con flores plateadas bordadas, acompañado de un fajín plateado que nacía desde debajo del pecho y estilizaba aún más la cintura de la joven.<p>

Videl se situó a la derecha de su madre, a la izquierda de ésta, se colocaron los miembros más destacados de su Consejo Real, como Krillin, el padre de Marron, o Yamcha, un aguerrido combatiente.

Las damas de Videl se situaron a su derecha, pero esta vez a la misma altura que ella. Bra apenas podía contener la emoción de volver a ver a su familia.

Sheira anunció que las naves de Vegeta habían aterrizado en el espacio reservado para ello de los jardines. Los de Altace los esperaban al finalizar la escalinata de entrada al palacio. Sheira acompañó con amabilidad al serio Rey Vegeta y su comitiva al encuentro de sus vecinos.

-Majestad… -la Reina Althea hacía una ligera reverencia cuando les alcanzaron en lo alto de las escaleras. Vegeta respondió con una inclinación de cabeza. La Reina Bulma fue más formal e hizo una reverencia a la vez que Althea.

Uno por uno se fueron saludando. Cuando Bra tuvo por fin enfrente a su padre, no pudo evitar abalanzarse hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos y luego hizo lo mismo con su madre, que tampoco pudo evitar contener las lágrimas al abrazar a su hija cinco años después.

Aunque el protocolo no exigía que los monarcas visitantes saludaran a los súbditos, Trunks no pudo evitar, tras un nerviosísimo saludo a Videl, saludar a Marron con una inclinación de cabeza. Ella ni siquiera levantó la cabeza cuando lo tuvo frente a él, pero hizo una profunda reverencia.

Goten saludó amablemente a la reina, que se congratuló de ver lo mucho que había crecido, al igual que Gohan. Este último se posó frente a la princesa, a la que miró con suma timidez. Ella apenas le miró unos segundos antes de hacer la reverencia.

Una vez terminada la ronda de presentaciones, Althea les pidió a sus invitados que pasaran y se acomodaran.

Goten y Gohan, que andaban más atrasados con respecto al grupo, cuchicheaban acerca de la elegancia del palacio. Gohan no pudo evitar mirar de nuevo a la princesa, que andaba junto a su padre entablando lo que parecía una agradable conversación. Ella rió y de repente, volteó la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la del hijo mayor de Kakarotto, que rápidamente se sonrojó y miró hacia el suelo.

* * *

><p>Videl había tomado un relajante baño y estaba cepillándose el pelo en su tocador cuando Marron entró, ya vestida para el baile, con el vestido de la joven.<p>

-Espero que os guste mi elección –dijo tendiendo la magnífica pieza de color azul noche, con una abertura que partía de la parte delantera de la falda y dejaba entrever varias capas de tul plateado. Cada abertura tenía en el borde rosas plateadas. El vestido no tenía mangas, pero de la espalda nacían dos velos cuyo final se enganchaba a los dedos.

-Gracias, este es precioso y aún no había tenido ocasión de estrenarlo –contestó Videl sentándose en la cama a admirar el precioso vestido. Luego se fijó en Marron, la cual estaba realmente deslumbrante a pesar de que su vestido sencillo, de color rosa, como a ella le gustaba.

La joven dama comenzó a ayudar a vestirse a la princesa.

-Marron –dijo. -¿Qué sabes del príncipe Trunks?

Marron tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Dicen que es un joven alegre, como su madre. Muy justo y leal. Curioso y siempre con afán de aprender cosas nuevas…

Videl miraba a su amiga mientras hablaba y creyó intuir un deje de melancolía en su rostro mientras hablaba del príncipe.

-Sé que serán muy felices –concluyó.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –preguntó la princesa casi con ansiedad. Marron la miró, y aunque no contestó, no perdió su dulce sonrisa.

* * *

><p>El salón de festejos se encontraba totalmente engalanado. De las columnas colgaban sendos estandartes de los dos reinos, y enormes jarras con flores adornaban la sala. El Rey Vegeta lo encontró demasiado femenino, o al menos esa fue su respuesta cuando Althea le preguntó si todo estaba a su gusto.<p>

-No le hagáis caso a mi esposo, querida –intercedió Bulma. –Él jamás sabría apreciar la exquisitez en algo que no fuera la sangre de sus enemigos.

A pesar del duro comentario, Althea y Vegeta rieron ante la ocurrencia, que no dejaba de ser una gran verdad. Videl conversaba con Goten y Bra, la cual dejaba entrever una timidez inusual en ella. La princesa no tardó en comprender los sentimientos de su amiga, y estaba dispuesta a ayudarla a romper el hielo.

-Princesa, ¿recordáis a mi hermano? –preguntó Goten asiendo del brazo a Gohan, que acababa de llegar al salón.

-He de reconocer que te recuerdo vagamente –dijo Videl mirándolo fijamente. –Discúlpame.

-Soy Son Gohan, hijo de Kakarotto –se presentó el muchacho.

-Son Gohan –repitió ella. –Es un placer. –y esbozó una sincera sonrisa. Una vez más, el joven sintió como la sangre volvía a concentrarse en sus mejillas. Videl miró por encima de su hombro y vio como su madre le hacía un gesto con el brazo para que se acercara. El príncipe Trunks ya se encontraba en el salón y estaba charlando con ellos.

-Perdonad. –Videl se abrió paso entre el grupo y se acercó a la reina.

-Princesa, estaba contándole al Príncipe Trunks que vuestra estancia en la Academia ha sido muy provechosa.

-Oh sí, terriblemente provechosa –confirmó la joven exagerando sus palabras. Trunks no pudo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada. Althea le reprendió con una mirada y Videl hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza, sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Althea, dejemos que los chicos hablen. Seguramente sea más fácil sin sus padres rondando por aquí –dijo Bulma invitándola a seguirla.

Cuando se hubieron marchado, Videl miró a Trunks y suspiró, él seguía sonriendo. Sin duda era un chico muy atractivo. Se notaban rasgos de su madre, lo cual suavizaba el duro rostro que solían tener los Saiyajins.

-¿Una copa? –preguntó ella para iniciar una conversación. –Me muero de sed.

-Por favor –insistió él. Ambos tomaron una copa de vino de una sirvienta que pasaba con una bandeja, y comenzaron a andar por el salón.

-Ahora que nadie nos escucha, espero de veras que vuestra estancia haya sido agradable en la Academia.

-Gracias. Pero por favor, tutéame. Dejemos los formalismos para nuestros padres –contestó. –Fue aburrida y solitaria. Pensé que me volvería loca.

-Vaya, no esperaba esa respuesta. Debes valorar mucho el trono para sacrificarte de esa manera.

-No es el trono lo que valoro, es mi reino. Y aquello no fue un sacrificio. El sacrificio empezará cuando me siento el trono.

-Entonces el trono no es el premio. El trono es… el sacrificio.

Videl miraba su copa con seriedad. Luego miró a Trunks y sonrió.

* * *

><p>-Hermano –llamó Goten. -¡Hermano! –Gohan estaba demasiado entretenido en seguir con la mirada a la princesa y a Trunks, que ahora se encaminaban a los jardines.<p>

-¿Qué?

-Deja de preocuparte por él. Ya es mayorcito, sabrá lo que hacer.

-Disculpad, Dama Bra –llamó una joven. Bra se giró y se encontró con una de las Damas de la Reina Althea.

-¿Sí? – preguntó. La joven, cuyo cabello caía como una cascada castaña sobre sus hombros y ojos del mismo color le susurró algo a Bra. Ésta se disculpó y se marchó con la muchacha.

-¿Quién era… esa chica? –preguntó Goten impresionado.

-Pares –contestó una voz femenina por detrás. Marron se acercó a los jóvenes con sendas jarras de hidromiel para ellos. –He visto que se os han acabado las anteriores.

-¡Gracias! –respondieron al unísono. Dieron un largo trago saboreando la dulce bebida, cuando Gohan vio que Trunks había vuelto solo al salón.

-Ahora vuelvo –dijo Gohan dejando su jarra en una mesa cercana y se dirigió al jardín.

* * *

><p>El jardín bien cuidado poseía una mezcla de aromas florales. Gohan se sentía agobiado, ya que él estaba acostumbrado al árido clima de Vegeta. Recorrió el laberíntico jardín, en el que sólo se oía el rumor del agua de las fuentes y el lejano murmullo de las voces del gran salón. Miraba hacia todos lados, como buscando, pero sin encontrar. Frustrado, se dejó caer en el borde de piedra de una fuente iluminada, decorada con grandes angelotes que expulsaban agua por unas trompetillas.<p>

-Hola de nuevo –saludó una voz femenina. Gohan volteó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que había dado con lo que buscaba, sin saber muy bien porqué.

Videl tenía el elegante vestido remangado hasta las rodillas, y los altos zapatos estaban a su lado, apoyados en la piedra. Estaba descalza, y sus pies estaban sumergidos en el agua.

-Perdonad, alteza. No sabía que estabais aquí. –el joven se levantó como un resorte e hizo una reverencia nerviosa.

-No pasa nada –respondió entre risas. –Quédate y hazme compañía. –su tono de voz cabalgaba entre la sugerencia y el imperativo.

Como fuera, Gohan se sentó cerca de ella, pero mirando hacia el otro lado.

-¿Te gustan nuestros jardines?

-Son bonitos –respondió algo más relajado. –Pero es que me estaba agobiando un poco entre tanta gente –confesó.

-Te entiendo perfectamente –dijo asintiendo. –Espero que no te importe que esté descalza, pero estos zapatos de tacón me están matando.

Él negó con la cabeza. Ella parecía tan natural y normal allí sentada a pesar del costoso vestido que llevaba. Su pelo azabache caía ondulado hasta la cintura y su mirada azul estaba fija en sus pies, que se movían suavemente dentro del agua, como una caricia.

-Qué horror, ¿verdad? –habló la joven. –Tanta gente, tanta reverencia y cortesía, y estos estúpidos zapatos que me hacen rozaduras en los pies –exclamó con furia.

Gohan no contestó porque no sabía qué decir.

-Entiendo que estés agobiado. A mí además, me dolería la espalda de tanta inclinación.

No supo si la princesa estaba bromeando o realmente lo decía sintiendo lástima de su situación como súbdito.

A decir verdad, Videl le comenzaba a resultar un enigma. Las pocas veces que habían intercambiado palabras, su voz adquiría tonalidades que no llegaba a comprender qué significarían. Pero lo que sí observó es que aquella niña desconfiada seguía estando allí, aunque la madurez le había enseñado a camuflar esa desconfianza entre comentarios ocurrentes y sonrisas. Sin duda, conseguir aquella fachada era un trabajo propio de una princesa, que debía de vivir tras un velo de apariencias.

-Son Gohan –dijo ella distraída. Él volvió a mirarla. No era una llamada, sino una apreciación. –Hijo de Kakarotto. –Otra apreciación. –Hijo de Chichí. –Y posó sus ojos en él. Gohan sonrió sorprendido. No se esperaba aquel comentario.

-¿Recordáis a mi madre?

-No la conocí –admitió. –Pero mi madre me habló mucho de ella, era su Dama. Su amiga, como una hermana. –Gohan sonreía inevitablemente cuando hablaban de su madre. –Y todos dicen que te…

-Que me parezco a ella. –Gohan terminó la frase como un automatismo. Se preguntó si aquello no habría sido una impertinencia. Pero cuando volvió a mirarla, ella reía sin tapujos.

Sacó los pies de la fuente y se los secó con uno de los velos de su vestido. Volvió a calzarse y se levantó, recolocándose de manera laboriosa el vestido. Comenzó a andar, pero cuando dio algunos pasos, se detuvo y giró la cabeza.

-Buenas noches, Son Gohan. Hijo de Kakarotto –dijo con una pícara media sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Freetalk:<strong> Este fic me sale casi solo. Adoro escribir esta historia diferente. Aunque a veces pienso que se me va de las manos y queda todo un poco OoC, pero espero que no sea vuestra percepción. Y lo siento si el capítulo me quedó algo largo. Gracias por leer una vez más, a **LDVG** por su interés en mis historias y sus reviews, no vas mal encaminado con lo de Trunks y Marron y a **Kumikoson4** también gracias por su review, lo de Chichí… Ya lo verás, porque tendrá su peso en la historia.


	5. Capítulo cuatro: Las alas del corazón

**Capítulo cuatro.**

El sudor bañaba la frente de Videl, que se encontraba en una pradera cercana al palacio entrenando artes marciales con Bra. Marron las observaba bajo uno de los pocos árboles cercanos que había, mientras ojeaba un libro.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? –jadeó la princesa a su dama, la cual también respiraba agitadamente a causa del esfuerzo.

-No has visto nada.

Una vez más, se enzarzaron en una igualadísima lucha. Marron reía al ver como ambas amigas se provocaban la una a la otra para obligarse a dar lo mejor de cada una, pero volteó la cabeza al oír pisadas cercanas.

-Buenos días –saludó Trunks.

-Buenos días, alteza –respondió Marron incorporándose y haciendo una reverencia. –Buenos días –repitió dirigiéndose a Goten y Gohan.

-¡Vaya! No sabía que la princesa supiera luchar.

-Siempre ha sentido fascinación por las artes marciales, aunque no desarrolló su potencial hasta que estuvo en la Academia. Bra ha sido su mejor oponente y se han entrenado la una a la otra.

-Mi hermana posee sangre Saiyajin –dijo Trunks con orgullo. –El espíritu de lucha corre por sus venas. Mi padre estará muy orgulloso de ella cuando la vea luchar.

-Espero que ese momento no llegue nunca –respondió Marron. Trunks la miró extrañado. –No al menos en el campo de batalla.

-¿Temes una guerra? –preguntó Gohan.

-No creo en la violencia. Nada más.

-Buenos días, amigos. –Videl y Bra habían terminado su pequeño combate y alcanzaron al grupo bajo la sombra del árbol. Videl dio un trago a una petaca con agua fresca y se secó el sudor con el brazo. -¿Es cierta esa fama de luchadores que precede a los Saiyajins?

La voz de Videl denostaba una clara provocación. Cuando se trataba de luchar y mejorar, la joven princesa no parecía conocer límites.

-Cuando el río suena, agua lleva. ¿No es eso lo que dicen? –contestó Trunks con media sonrisa.

-Me gustaría comprobarlo por mí misma. ¿Príncipe Trunks? –le llamó.

-Eres una rival demasiado dura. ¿Goten? –preguntó Trunks.

-¿Yo? ¡No he desayunado! ¡Así no se puede pelear! –exclamó el joven.

-¡Si te hubieras levantado a una hora decente no te habrías perdido el desayuno! –contestó Trunks.

Hacía rato que Videl había dejado de prestarles su atención. Su rostro desafiante y sonriente, y sus ojos, llenos de seguridad, miraban fijamente a Son Gohan. Trunks se percató de ello y decidió intervenir.

-Princesa, sé lo que estás pensando. No quisiera ofenderte, pero Son Gohan es más fuerte que Goten y yo juntos.

-Lo cual hará que sea más interesante –respondió, sin molestarse ni un ápice por las palabras del príncipe, y sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Gohan.

Aunque en aquel momento lo hubiera deseado, el orgullo Saiyajin de Gohan le impedía rechazar aquella proposición de combate. Se despojó de las molestas hombreras de su armadura y en su cara se dibujó la misma expresión segura que tenía Videl.

-Son Gohan, la princesa no ha perdido jamás en un combate. Os recomiendo no subestimarla.

-Ni que ella me subestime a mí –dijo desafiante, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos azules de la princesa.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban frente a frente en la pradera, donde ya habían luchado antes las dos chicas. Ambos tomaron posiciones, y entonces, como una exhalación, se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro.

La sucesión de puños y patadas no parecía tener fin. Videl fue a propinarle un puñetazo, pero Gohan se apartó y le retiró el brazo con un manotazo. Gohan quiso propinarle una patada, pero ella se agachó a tiempo, momento que aprovechó ella para estirar una de sus piernas y golpearle en la zona baja de las piernas para desestabilizarlo y tirarlo al suelo. Videl dio una voltereta y se posó encima del muchacho, que yacía boca arriba.

-Ya te tengo –exclamó ella triunfante. Gohan sonrió, y con un movimiento que no se esperaba, la derribó y volvieron a la misma posición, solo que ahora era Gohan el que estaba encima de ella.

-Soy yo el que os tiene a vos.

Su cabello, antes recogido, se había soltado en alguno de los cientos de movimientos de la lucha, y ahora estaba esparcido como un manto negro sobre la hierba. Su rostro estaba perlado en sudor, y su pecho ascendía y descendía con rapidez. El contacto de los cuerpos y la cercanía de sus rostros hicieron que Gohan se diera cuenta de lo comprometido de la situación. Toda aquella compostura obtenida para el combate se había esfumado, y se retiró sonrojado, levantándose para darle espacio. Le tendió caballerosamente una mano y ella respondió, aceptando su derrota con deportividad.

-No recordaba la última vez que me vencieron –dijo ella sacudiéndose los pantalones anchos de gasa azules semitransparentes que vestía, junto a un ajustado top del mismo color. –A veces pienso que la gente tiene miedo a vencerme, porque soy la princesa, y no sacan todo su potencial. Eso me disgusta, porque jamás sabré hasta dónde puedo llegar y cómo de buena soy. Por eso, gracias. –esbozó una sonrisa.

-No las merece, princesa –respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-¿No me tenéis miedo, Son Gohan?

-Mi padre me enseñó que en el combate todos somos iguales. Es una lástima que la gente os trate así –explicó. –Además, vos no sois mi princesa.

Los ojos de Videl se abrieron tanto como pudieron. En el tono de Gohan no había ofensa en aquella frase. Su voz sonaba inocente y sincera, como si él supiera que aquello era un hecho tan obvio que ni siquiera importaba decirlo. Por primera vez ante un hombre, Videl agachó la cabeza completamente sonrojada.

* * *

><p>El vestido vaporoso de la reina ondeaba con la brisa. Apoyada en una columna, observaba entretenida desde un mirador de palacio la pradera, donde el grupo de jóvenes pasaba el rato. Pero como una intuición, se dio la vuelta, sabiendo que ya no estaba sola en la habitación.<p>

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó Althea con nerviosismo.

-Quería veros, majestad –contestó Kakarotto.

-Bien, ¿para qué? –la voz de la reina sonaba distante, incluso cortante.

-Sólo veros, mi señora –insistió el Saiyajin.

Althea se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta.

-No debes estar aquí. Márchate.

-Sólo quiero veros… -Kakarotto se acercaba a la reina con lentitud. Althea se llevó las manos entrelazadas al pecho. –Mirel…

Al oír su verdadero nombre, la reina sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco. No pudo evitar girar su cuerpo y encontrarse cara a cara con él. Se miraron fijamente, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Goku… -dijo entonces ella. Él se separó levemente de ella, que tenía una mano abierta sobre su pecho, haciendo una leve fuerza en éste para apartarlo. –Por favor, márchate.

Kakarotto no insistió más y obedeció a la mujer.

Cuando él cerró la puerta tras de sí. Althea se apoyó en una columna, con la cara hundida en sus manos.

* * *

><p>El grupo de jóvenes se encontraba tumbado bajo la sombra del árbol. Videl no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Gohan de vez en cuando.<p>

De repente se oyeron cantos de pájaro. Era un canto uniforme pero melodioso, sin demasiadas variaciones.

-Kumas… -susurró Videl. Se incorporó y observó como una bandada de enormes pájaros plateados se posaban a una distancia prudencial del grupo.

-¿Alteza? –preguntó Bra al verla levantarse, cuando vio maravillada los Kumas posándose en un gran tronco caído.

-¡Acerquémonos! –Videl insistió al grupo para que se levantara y fueran con ella a acercarse a los pájaros. –Pero con cuidado, se asustan con los movimientos bruscos.

Muy despacio, y quedándose muy quietos, consiguieron acercarse a los pájaros a una distancia prudencial. De cerca eran aún más impresionantes. Su tamaño duplicaba el de ellos. Tenían un largo y fino pico anaranjado. Su plumaje lanzaba destellos plateados, y en su cola tenían unas largas plumas, que a medida que se iban acercando al final, iban cambiando de plateado a azul oscuro.

Casi de manera inconsciente, Videl sintió la necesidad de acercarse más. Se fijó en un uno que picoteaba del suelo. Sus pasos eran pequeños y delicados, y su brazo se extendía como queriendo tocarlo. El pájaro levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente el brazo de la joven.

-¡Ten cuidado! –exclamó Bra con la voz silenciosa.

-No va a hacerme nada… -respondió con delicadeza.

El resto de pájaros salió volando, y aunque los demás se sobresaltaron, la princesa siguió impasible, con su brazo totalmente horizontal. El pájaro gigante acercó su cabeza a la mano extendida de Videl y e hizo un movimiento bajo ella, acariciándose con la mano.

Videl exhaló un suspiro de alivio y acarició el suave plumaje del pájaro. Se acercó al pájaro sin temor, extendiendo su caricia por el cuello del animal. Los demás miraban silenciosos, como si temieran romper aquella sorprendente conexión.

Fue rodeando al pájaro, pasando su mano por todo el pelaje. El pájaro, muy quiero pero relajado, se dejaba tocar. Pero entonces, Videl decidió dar un paso más y muy suavemente, se sentó en el lomo del pájaro. Éste se agitó y aleteó, pero la joven se mantuvo agarrada al cuello, sin aprisionarlo demasiado hasta que el Kuma se adaptó a ella y dejó de moverse bruscamente. Videl se acomodó y sonrió emocionada. Entonces, el Kuma extendió sus alas como un haz plateado y se elevó en el aire.

-¡Princesa! –exclamó Marron asustada.

Videl volvió a agarrarse al cuello del pájaro, asustada y con los ojos cerrados. El sonido del batir de las alas, cadencioso y pesado, la relajó y abrió los ojos. Al principio sintió vértigo, pero se mezcló con una sensación de adrenalina y libertad que pronto la despojó de todos sus temores. El pájaro sobrevolaba la extensa pradera en círculos, dejándose llevar por las corrientes de aire. Los que observaban a la chica desde el suelo andaban entre el temor y la admiración.

-¿Es normal volar sobre esos bichos? –preguntó Goten.

-Pueden montarse una vez domesticados. Pero ni ese está domesticado, ni la princesa ha montado jamás –contestó Bra, cuyas manos entrelazadas parecían orar para que no pasara nada.

Videl se sentía capaz de todo, feliz y libre. Entonces vio que otro Kuma volaba hacia ellos con gran velocidad, graznando. Que Videl estuviera montada encima de un congénere le había parecido una terrible amenaza. El Kuma que montaba viró en dirección opuesta. La princesa perdió entonces estabilidad, y antes de volver a recuperarla, una fuerte corriente de aire en contra terminó por derribarla del pájaro.

-¡NO! –exclamó Marron aterrorizada, viendo como el cuerpo de su princesa se precipitaba al vacío inexorablemente.

Mientras caía, millones de pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Supo que aquel iba a ser su final y se sintió avergonzada. Una estupidez iba a costarle la vida a la princesa que esperaba su reino. Su último pensamiento, fue hacia su madre. En su cabeza y en su corazón le pidió perdón.

Esperó el brutal impacto, pero sólo sintió un ligero golpe seco. Sintió como el fuerte viento que la propulsaba hacia el suelo se había convertido de nuevo en brisa. Y sobre todo, sintió calor.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontró con que aún estaba en el aire, pero suspendida. Miró hacia arriba y vio el rostro de Son Gohan.

-¿Estáis bien? –preguntó él preocupado.

-Tú… - No podía articular palabra. Su boca se abría pero no conseguía emitir sonido alguno.

-Veo que no os habéis hecho daño –insistió él.

-Estás volando… -consiguió decir.

Son Gohan descendió con suavidad, posando a la princesa con delicadeza en el suelo. Ésta cayó de rodillas al suelo. No se había recuperado del susto y no podía mantenerse de pie. Marron y Bra se agacharon y comprobaron que estaba bien, para luego abrazarla con fuerza.

-Muchas gracias –dijo Marron con lágrimas en los ojos. –Gracias, Son Gohan.

-¿Podéis poneros en pie, alteza? –preguntó Goten cortésmente.

Gohan iba a ofrecerse una vez más a tomarla en sus brazos para llevarla hasta el palacio. Pero Trunks dio un paso adelante.

-Yo la llevaré –dijo. Hizo que Videl le pasara un brazo por los hombros y entonces la llevó en sus brazos, encaminando con paso firme hacia el palacio, mientras la princesa aún temblaba.

* * *

><p>Althea pasó el resto de la mañana en los aposentos de la princesa, totalmente preocupada por el estado de su hija. Los jóvenes se habían puesto de acuerdo para decir que Videl había luchado hasta la extenuación, y que simplemente estaba agotada. Si Althea supiera la realidad de la imprudencia de la chica, hubiera sido peor para todos.<p>

La reina abandonó por fin la habitación para informar al resto del estado de Videl. Fue entonces cuando Bra y Gohan salieron de entre las sombras del pasillo para encaminarse a la puerta de la habitación.

-Por favor, no más de unos minutos. Si os cazan en la habitación de la princesa os cortarán la cabeza. No existirán las explicaciones.

Bra dio un par de golpes a la puerta y la abrió lo suficiente para que el chico pasara. Luego la cerró.

-Al… ¿Alteza? –llamó tímidamente. Videl apareció por una puerta que tenía enfrente. Vestía una túnica vaporosa de color malva, con la pechera enjoyada, y el pelo recogido en una larga trenza. -¿Me habéis mandado llamar?

-Pasa, por favor –invitó la chica acompañando sus palabras con un ademán de su mano.

Gohan obedeció y pasó a la siguiente habitación, cuya luminosidad lo cegó en un principio. El gran ventanal estaba abierto de par en par y dejaba entrar, además de la luz, la brisa del mediodía, algo más calurosa.

Videl cerró la puerta y se detuvo frente a Gohan con los ojos humedecidos.

-Te debo la vida –dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas. Lo hacía con fuerza, intentando abarcar las manos del chico, más grandes que las suyas, menudas y suaves.

-No me debéis nada –respondió avergonzado. –Me alegro de haber estado ahí a tiempo. Y me alegro, no sabéis cuanto, de que estéis bien.

Videl seguía mirándolo con agradecimiento, pero sin soltar sus manos, se arrodilló ante él.

-No tengo derecho a pedirte nada –comenzó. Gohan se sintió avergonzado. –Pero por favor, Son Gohan, enséñame a volar. –la princesa tenía la cabeza agachada, mostrando total sumisión.

-¿Qué? –preguntó incrédulo. Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Por favor, enséñame a volar! Te lo estoy rogando –insistió.

-Por favor, princesa, levantaos del suelo –pidió Gohan tirando de sus brazos.

-No pararé hasta que aceptes.

-Pero…

-Podría ahora mismo gritar, y os encontrarían aquí. Entonces te condenarán por entrar en los aposentos de una mujer del palacio, más aún en los de la Princesa.

Aunque Videl seguía tomándolo de las manos, sus palabras se tornaron duras.

-No hará falta eso, alteza –se apresuró a decir. –Lo haré. Lo haré.

El rostro de la joven se iluminó y su expresión volvió a suavizarse, entonces por fin le soltó las manos.

-A cambio –continuó ella, -haré lo que tú me pidas. Intercederé por ti ante el Rey Vegeta para que te tenga en consideración para ascender. Te presentaré a la mujer más hermosa del palacio y haré que sea tuya. Te colmaré de riquezas. Lo que me pidas, será tuyo.

Gohan le dio la espalda pensativo.

-Nadie deberá enterarse. Ni siquiera vuestras damas.

-Así será.

-Debemos hacerlo durante la noche, hasta que amanezca. Cualquier otro momento del día sería exponerse demasiado.

-Se hará como tú digas. Sólo dime la hora y el lugar.

-Esta noche, a las tres de la madrugada, más allá de la pradera. No hay tiempo que perder, porque tenemos poco más de una semana. –Volvió a mirarla, su cara era el reflejo de la felicidad. –Debo irme ya.

-Gracias –dijo con dulzura. Son Gohan se estremeció al escuchar el tinte melodioso de su voz, sonrió haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza y salió sigilosamente de la habitación.

Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente del ala de las habitaciones de la realeza, se apoyó aturdido en una columna y paseó una mano cabeza hasta apoyarla en la nuca. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del lío en el que se había metido.

* * *

><p><strong>Freetalk:<strong> Esto es un fanfic en el que prácticamente todos los personajes tienen un peso importante en el desarrollo de la historia, Bra, Marron, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma... ¡Hasta Pares! Hay una trama en especial, la de la Althea y Goku, que me tiene completamente enamorada. ¡Pronto veréis más!

Gracias a **LDGV**,** Kumikoson4**, **Tixithaxx** y** Videl.S** por sus reviews, espero que os esté gustando la historia.


	6. Capítulo cinco: Vuelos furtivos

**Capítulo cinco.**

Amparada por la noche, Videl salió de su habitación como una sombra más. Con livianas pisadas, consiguió salir del palacio por una puerta de servicio poco usada. Fue ocultándose detrás de cada árbol que encontró hasta que salió de los jardines y comenzó a correr, bajo su capa, hasta más allá de la pradera.

Encontró a Son Gohan entrenando movimientos de artes marciales. Su musculoso cuerpo se movía con precisión y soltura. Vestía un sencillo traje azul ajustado en la cintura con un fajín rojo, saltaba a la vista que era infinitamente más cómodo que el traje oficial. Videl se quedó mirándolo fascinada durante unos instantes, hasta que recordó que el tiempo era oro. Tosió levemente para llamar su atención. Son Gohan se detuvo y la miró.

-Buenas noches –saludó él con la ya típica reverencia.

-¿Nos ponemos manos a la obra? –preguntó la princesa sin más rodeos. Se quitó la capa. Llevaba unos cómodos pantalones negros ajustados con una camiseta blanca larga. Su pelo estaba recogido en dos colas que caían sobre su pecho.

-Claro –respondió. -¿Qué sabéis de la energía, alteza?

-¿La energía? Es aquello que hace que nos movamos.

-Exacto, pero la mayoría de seres simplemente se dedica a gastar su energía, en vez de administrarla y controlarla. Para aprender a volar, hay que tener un control total de la energía. –Gohan acercó sus manos entre sí y un pequeño halo de luz comenzó a formarse entre ellas hasta tomar la forma de una pequeña esfera brillante.

Videl, sorprendida, se acercó a las manos de Gohan para observar detenidamente la bola de energía. Su rostro se iluminó por el haz de luz y Gohan vio sus brillantes ojos del color del cielo llenos de infinita curiosidad. Acercó un dedo a la esfera pero el joven apartó sus manos.

-Os quemaríais. –Y la hizo desaparecer.

-¿Y eso es energía?

-Energía pura. Si sabéis hacer presente físicamente la energía, significa que podéis controlarla. Intentadlo.

Videl lo miró dudosa. Se arrodillaron para estar más cómodos. Ella imitó el movimiento de manos.

-Concentraos. Hay que sentir la energía fluyendo, traerla hasta donde se desea.

La chica miraba fijamente sus manos. Tenía los labios apretados y sus manos comenzaron a dar pequeños temblores a causa del esfuerzo. Un minuto más tarde, el sudor comenzó a brotarle de la frente. Pero no hubo rastro de ninguna luz. Frustrada, paró.

-¡Esto es imposible!

-No desesperéis. Es algo muy difícil. Incluso hay Saiyajins que tienen problemas para controlar su energía y les cuesta.

-¿Todos vosotros sabéis hacer esto?

-Claro, nuestro cuerpo es nuestra mejor arma. Contrólalo, y serás letal.

Videl sintió escalofríos de pensar en que todos los Saiyajins pudieran ser tan diestros en el combate como Son Gohan. No ponía en duda que el padre del chico y el rey fueran incluso mejores, pero, ¿toda una raza?

* * *

><p>La princesa no fue la única sombra en la noche. Trunks, también despojado de la pesada armadura oficial y ataviado con un ligero traje verde, recorría los interminables pasillos del palacio en busca de una habitación concreta. Recordaba perfectamente el lugar, aunque sólo había estado una vez.<p>

Abrió la puerta lo justo para que su cuerpo pasara y la cerró muy despacio. La habitación olía a canela, como la primera vez, todo estaba pulcramente ordenado, como la primera vez. Y allí estaba ella, como la primera vez.

Se estaba cepillando su melena dorada con suavidad. Él se quedó prendado una vez más mirándola, enfrente del espejo de su tocador. Ella alzó la vista y lo vio gracias al reflejo. Se levantó como un resorte de la banqueta y se quedó quieta frente al joven. La respiración de ambos se volvió más fuerte, como si realmente se hubieran reencontrado por sorpresa, sin esperarse el uno al otro. No hubo palabras. Marron y Trunks dieron unos firmes pasos para acercarse, hasta que se fundieron en un intenso abrazo que culminó con un beso desesperado.

Volvían a reencontrarse un lustro después que ahora, entre las sábanas, se les antojaba lejano, como si cinco años no hubieran durado más que cinco días.

Trunks abrazaba el cálido cuerpo de la joven, que descansaba la cabeza sobre su pecho, con los ojos cerrados, mientras él jugueteaba con un mechón de su pelo.

-Ojalá pudiera quedarme así para siempre –dijo entonces ella. Probablemente fueran las primeras palabras que se pronunciaron aquella noche en la habitación.

-Puedes hacerlo. No tienes más que decirlo y seré tuyo para siempre –dijo con seguridad el príncipe. Ella suspiró, y aunque hubiera querido creerle, no pudo hacerlo. No se permitió creer en sus palabras.

-Marron. Huyamos juntos. Esta noche. Es nuestra oportunidad para que este momento no termine nunca. –Trunks la tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente. Ella le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, pero luego la bajó.

-No podemos hacer eso y lo sabes. Eres un príncipe y yo no soy más que una sirvienta. Y haríamos daño a demasiadas personas.

-Al cuerno con la gente. Sólo importamos tú y yo.

-Por favor, no… No sigas… -interrumpió ella llorosa. –Por favor, márchate… Esto no está bien. No podemos… -rompió a llorar con angustia. –Márchate.

Trunks intentó que ella volviera a mirarle, pero no cedió. Se levantó de la mullida cama, se vistió rápidamente y se encaminó al balcón. Se dio la vuelta y la miró por última vez, envuelta en la sábana y llorando amargamente. Su corazón no soportaría mucho más y voló para alejarse de aquel lugar.

* * *

><p>Gohan seguía insistiendo en que Videl necesitaba concentrarse y focalizar la energía. La princesa lo intentaba por enésima vez, aunque en esa ocasión fue diferente. Notó el calor nacer desde su pecho y desplazándose por sus brazos. Aún más calor se concentró en sus manos, y no tardó en aparecer el primer rastro de luz entre ellas. Una pequeña esfera, similar a la que antes le había enseñado el Saiyajin.<p>

-¡Perfecto! ¡Ahí la tienes! –exclamó Gohan entusiasmado. Videl observaba incrédula aquel pequeño milagro. Pero entonces su vista se nubló y se sintió desfallecer. Apoyó sus manos en la hierba. Gohan quiso asistirla pero se detuvo al ver que a los pocos segundos se incorporaba con los ojos humedecidos y una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

-Un descanso, ¿vale? –pidió ella, completamente exhausta.

Se sentaron uno junto al otro en la hierba, bajo el manto de estrellas.

-Tenéis un gran control de la energía, alteza. No todo el mundo logra lo que vos en tan solo una noche.

-Por favor, deja de usar el tratamiento real, ¿quieres? Aquí somos iguales, así que llámame Videl.

-Como queráis... Quieras, alteza... Videl -respondió atropelladamente intentando corregirse.

Ella sonrió, su rostro se dulcificó al escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios de Gohan. Se estirazó y se dejó caer sobre la hierba.

-¿Qué querrás de mí? -preguntó ella. Gohan volteó la cabeza y la miró confuso. -Sí, como compensación. Sé que estás arriesgando mucho haciendo esto, y te ofrecí algo a cambio.

-Aún... No lo había pensado.

-Eres raro, cualquiera de tu raza se habría procurado cobrar su recompensa antes de comenzar nada -dijo intrigada. -Pero tú... Bah, da igual. Cuando lo pienses dímelo, ¿vale? Será más fácil ayudarte antes de que te marches. ¿Continuamos?

* * *

><p>Marron tuvo que emplearse a fondo para disimular las ojeras y el cansancio en el rostro de la princesa.<p>

-¿A quién se le ocurre...? ¡Con la de cosas que hay que hacer durante el día y tú te empeñas en dormir sólo tres horas! -le regañó Marron.

Bra escogió un vestido amarillo anudado al cuello mediante un collar de perlas. De la nuca nacía un velo rosado que se movía con ligereza ante la más mínima brisa.

Aquel día debían todos presentar sus respetos a los dioses Alteanos, como señal de buena voluntad por parte de los dos pueblos. Tal vez aquel acto fuera el que más irritaba al rey Vegeta, cuyo pueblo no rendía ridículos cultos a ninguna deidad o ente, sólo a su propia fuerza y orgullo.

En la capilla, Althea y Videl encabezaban la procesión, seguidos de Bulma y Vegeta. Tras una breve oración, una puerta lateral de la capilla se abrió y salieron cinco mujeres ataviadas con túnicas de un blanco níveo, un fino velo cubría sus cabezas.

-Estas son las sacerdotisas del templo. Se escoge a cinco chicas puras a la edad de diez años para ingresar en la orden. Su responsabilidad es enorme para con el pueblo, entregan su vida, su alma y su cuerpo a nuestros dioses -explicó Marron entre susurros a Gohan y Goten.

Goten se esforzaba por ver el rostro de las muchachas bajo el velo, y sintió como su corazón se llenaba de júbilo al volver a verla.

-¡Ah! Es ella -exclamó. -¡Pares!

-Shh... -siseó Gohan.

-¿No era una dama de la reina?

-Ambas cosas no son excluyentes. Esas chicas pueden tener otros oficios, mientras cumplan sus votos y acudan al templo cuando se las necesite. De hecho, Pares es, además de dama de la reina, su confesora, gracias a su puesto como Pura. -Marron terminó su explicación. Bra observaba cómo Goten dirigía una deseosa mirada hacia el altar, y apenas pudiendo disimular la ira, tronchó varias flores de su ramo. Al clavarse una espina, volvió a serenarse.

* * *

><p>Tras un nuevo festín de celebración, se abrió el baile. Bulma tuvo que obligar a Trunks para que sacara a bailar a la princesa.<p>

Los Saiyajines no sabían bailar. Era algo que consideraban ridículo y deshonroso, pero la reina Bulma obligó a los que conformaban el séquito a tomar unas cuantas clases antes del viaje. Incluso el Rey Vegeta asistió a un par de ellas, aunque pronto mandó bien lejos las directrices de su esposa.

-Lo siento si os piso, alteza -se disculpó Trunks de antemano.

-No te preocupes, no bailas nada ma-AH AH AH-aaal -disimuló el grito que había dado al notar la basta bota del príncipe sobre su delicado zapato con una carcajada, como si Trunks hubiera dicho algo muy ingenioso.

-Deberías sacar a bailar a la reina -susurró Bulma a su marido.

-Ni lo sueñes, mujer -respondió irritado.

-Lo haré yo -dijo una voz voluntaria. Kakarottó se levantó de su asiento y se posó frente a Althea. Con una reverencia, alargó su mano a la de la mujer, y esta le correspondió.

Kakarotto tampoco era un buen bailarín, sus pasos eran toscos, pero se le notaba algo más cómodo que a Trunks.

-Veo que Chichí hizo contigo algo más que darte de comer -bromeó Althea.

-Prefería complacerla a verla enojada. Era terrible.

-¿Eso es lo que asusta a un guerrero como tú? ¿Una simple mujer?

-No creo que ella fuera una simple mujer. Ninguna Alteana lo es.

Gohan sacó a bailar a Marron, y Goten a Bra. Pronto el salón se llenó de parejas bailando, dejando los dos príncipes de ser el centro de atención.

-¡Cambio de pareja! -anunció Trunks cuando vio pasar por su lado a Marron y Gohan. Bra procuró alejarse de ellos, no iba a permitir que le estropearan el momento.

Videl y Gohan se miraron unos segundos, él posó su mano en la cintura de la princesa y se tomaron la otra mano, volviendo a comenzar el baile.

-¿Te estaba contando algo muy divertido? No dejabas de reír.

-En realidad me estaba triturando los pies con vuestras finas botas de guerra, pero me parecía descortés bailar a un metro de distancia.

-No puedo garantizarte que yo lo vaya a hacer mejor.

-No me importa, pero no me sueltes -dijo ella apretando su mano contra la de él.

Gohan se sonrojó, pero también notó cierto rubor en las mejillas de Videl. Lo único que se cruzaba por su mente en aquel momento es que quería cumplir la petición de la princesa. Se notaba los pasos más ligeros y fluídos, Videl era la que estaba guiando el baile.

-Si me sueltas, dejarás de ser la estrella bailarina de la sala -bromeó. -Y ahora, una vuelta.

Videl giró sobre sus pies grácilmente, sin soltar la mano del chico, y volvió a unirse a Gohan, que esta vez la asió por la cintura con facilidad, y no con la torpeza de minutos antes. No pronunciaron más palabras, pero una sonrisa de complicidad se dibujó en el rostro de ambos, que avanzaban por el salón de baile haciéndose paso entre otras parejas.

-No lo hace nada mal mi chico, ¿verdad? -dijo Kakarotto, que aún bailaba con la reina.

-No está mal para estar siendo guiado por mi pequeña.

-Hacen una bonita pareja. ¿No crees?

-No sigas por ahí...

-Ah, la maldita sangre azul. Si mi padre no hubiera sido tan gentil con el padre de Vegeta, habría ocupado él el trono, y sería mi hijo el heredero.

-Si tú fueras el rey de los Saiyajins, ¿quién habría sido tu reina? -preguntó Althea, deteniéndose a la vez que lo hacía la música. Althea hizo una reverencia y volvió a ocupar su asiento, dejando a Kakarotto descolocado en mitad de la sala.

* * *

><p>La luna creciente inundó con luz mortecina los campos de Altace, y los dos jóvenes bailarines volvieron a encontrarse más allá de la pradera, donde no eran más que alumna y maestro.<p>

Videl consiguió separarse por fin unos centímetros del suelo. Su cara irradiaba felicidad y satisfacción. Gohan la miraba orgulloso, aquella princesa no era una persona corriente.

-¡Es fantástico! -exclamó él. -¡En dos noches has conseguido hacer lo más difícil! Ahora solo tienes seguir practicando el control de la energía, para aguantar más en el aire y poder tomar altura.

-Pero, seguiremos entrenando, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, yo había pensado que tal vez ahora podrías empezar a practicar tú sola, a la hora que más convenientemente te parezca, y sin tener que arriesgar mi vida por estar haciendo esto...

Videl lo miraba con incredulidad, como dando por hecho que daba igual cuantas excusas quiera utilizar, seguirían viéndose cada noche hasta que ella dispusiera lo contrario.

Él simplemente exhaló aire y se resignó a seguir con aquellas clases furtivas.

* * *

><p><strong>Freetalk: <strong>Ahora que he terminado Confesiones de una Justiciera, puedo dedicarme a fondo con esta historia. Como veis, aunque Videl y Gohan son la pareja protagonista, no son la única que hay, y lo más interesante de todo será ver como van evolucionando todas y cada una de ellas. Y sin duda, la de Althea y Goku, por la cual **LDGV**, **Kumikoson4** y **Tixithaxx** están en ascuas, va a ser de las mejores tramas, en mi opinión, o al menos así está en mi cabeza.

Seguid dejando reviews con vuestras opiniones y sugerencias, por favor, me sirven mucho para mejorar la historia y a sus personajes. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	7. Capítulo seis: Tu Princesa

**Capítulo seis.**

Tres cosas constituían la base de una vida Saiyajin: Luchar, comer y dormir. Gohan tenía que prescindir de una de ellas por la gracia de una caprichosa princesa.

-¡Gohan!

El joven saltó de su silla al oír el grito de su hermano.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa últimamente? Llevas días que pareces agotado, con una cara horrible.

-No es nada… Echo de menos mi cama.

-Ya, claro… ¿Y entonces es por eso que desapareces hasta las tantas de la madrugada? ¿Vas y vuelves por las noches para dormir en ella? – se burló el hermano menor. – Oh, vamos, confiesa. ¿Alguna Alteana te ha robado el corazón?

-¡¿Qué?! No digas tonterías… - Gohan se puso demasiado nervioso. – Salgo a entrenar, ¿vale? Nos estamos relajando demasiado en este país de la gominola.

-Acabas de hablar como Padre. Te haces viejo, hermano. – Goten tomó una manzana de una bandeja y se apoyó en el marco de la ventana. – Pues a diferencia de ti, yo estoy entretenido con la flora y fauna del lugar. Sobre todo con la flora.

Gohan sabía que Goten hablaba de alguna chica, y aunque él no mostraba mayor interés, sabía que Goten se lo contaría con todo lujo de detalles igualmente.

-Es una mujer de ensueño, ¿sabes? Es tan delicada y hermosa… Su risa me hace temblar, y sus ojos… ¿Por qué no hay mujeres así en Vegeta?

-Siempre dices lo mismo de todas.

-No, Gohan. Tú no lo entiendes, porque nunca has estado enamorado. No sabes lo que es acostarte y despertarte pensando en una mujer. Querer saber más y más de ella sin cansarte de escucharla o de mirarla, y que cuando te devuelve la mirada te sientas tranquilo y nervioso a la vez. Que cada vez que pronuncie tu nombre las piernas te fallen.

Gohan vio que su hermano hablaba como nunca antes lo había hecho de ninguna otra e intentó comprenderle. Y poco a poco, las palabras de su hermano se fueron rellenando con instantes vividos con una única persona. Pero ella no era su Princesa.

-No es posible… - susurró.

-¿Te encuentras bien, hermano? Te has quedado pálido.

-Tengo que… - Gohan salió como una exhalación de la habitación. Tenía que comprobar…

Recorrió los pasillos del palacio ignorando a cuantos le llamaban. Goten le iba a la zaga, preocupado por la reacción de Gohan. Tenía que encontrarla y verla. Pero no podía ser posible.

Sabía que a esas horas ella daba un paseo con sus damas por los jardines, antes de entrenar o atender asuntos de estado. Salió del palacio y oyó risas y conversaciones lejanas en el laberíntico jardín. Hasta que aquellas voces le llevaron a la fuente donde se vieron a solas por primera vez.

Videl estaba agachada junto a una niña que le estaba entregando unas flores.

-¿Son para mí? Son preciosas… - Videl acarició el rostro de la niña y de repente le miró, al verle llegar.

Gohan suspiró tranquilo al verla, pero con el estómago encogido.

-Son Gohan…

El chico sintió flaquear sus piernas al escuchar su voz y su nombre. Le gustaba escucharla, le gustaba mirarla. Estaba allí clavado, dejando hablar a su corazón. Hasta que la razón se impuso y le hizo huir.

-¡Espera! – Videl salió tras él inmediatamente. Goten llegó a la fuente y él sí se percató de la presencia de Marron y Bra, que estaban sentadas en la piedra de la fuente, aún sin saber exactamente qué acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

><p>Gohan corrió y corrió por el extenso jardín hasta llegar a la muralla, y aunque se propuso saltar, aquello habría sido demasiado extremo. Pero cualquier cosa le parecía mejor plan que afrontarla a ella y a la verdad.<p>

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿A qué ha venido eso? – preguntó la chica entre jadeos por la carrera.

-Yo… Lo siento… No es nada, no es… Nada.

-¿Mirarme y huir como un cervatillo asustado no es nada?

-Yo no huía… - mintió dándole la espalda, encorvado y apoyado sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Me lo vas a contar? – Videl le cogió de la muñeca y él la apartó como un resorte. Videl palideció con el gesto.

-¿He… Hecho algo malo? – preguntó asustada. Gohan la miró y por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo la vio frágil.

-No… No habléis así… No sois vos, Princesa.

-Entonces, ¿qué es?

Gohan quería hablar, pero sabía que si lo hacía sería traición. Traición a su patria, y sobre todo a su Príncipe y amigo.

-Lo siento, Princesa. Tengo que marcharme. Y esta vez sin correr, Gohan se encaminó con paso firme de nuevo hacia el palacio.

Videl le observó marcharse, y se llevó una mano a su pecho, reprimiéndose unas lágrimas que ni siquiera sabía porqué le habían venido.

* * *

><p>-Padre – irrumpió Son Gohan en la sala de entrenamiento que habían dispuesto para ellos. – Tenemos que hablar. Ahora.<p>

Kakarotto detuvo sus firmes movimientos de combate, y sudoroso, miró a su hijo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó preocupado al ver el sombrío semblante del chico.

-Yo… He estado pensando… Creo que es mejor que vuelva a Vegeta.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… Estoy harto de todo este protocolo absurdo, de los banquetes, los bailes y de no hacer nada absolutamente útil en este país.

-¿Y crees que a alguno de nosotros nos apetece estar aquí viendo la vida pasar? No, pero es lo que tenemos que hacer.

-Por favor, padre. Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que debo arreglar inmediatamente. – El serio rostro de Son Gohan preocupó a Kakarotto. Algo grave debía ocurrir.

-Está bien, puedes marcharte. Pero deberás regresar para el día del anuncio oficial del compromiso dentro de diez días.

Gohan sopesó aquella idea, pero sabía que no podía decirle que no a su padre. Además, aquel día darían igual sus sentimientos. No habría vuelta atrás.

* * *

><p>Bra golpeó la puerta de la habitación de la princesa y Marron la acompañaba. Ambas habían quedado preocupadas después de que no volviera al jardín con ellas y un sirviente les dijera que la habían visto correr hacia su habitación. No obtenían respuesta.<p>

-Princesa, por favor… Dejadnos pasar.

Marron divisó una sombra en el fondo del pasillo, e inmediatamente fue a investigar de qué se trataba. Al atravesar un cortinaje, una mano la asió del brazo y chocó contra Trunks.

-Tenía que verte – dijo el Príncipe.

-¿Ahora? ¿Aquí? No os deben ver paseando alegremente por esta parte del palacio.

-Cuando sea…

-Por favor, Trun… Alteza. Tengo que ocuparme de la Princesa ahora, algo le ha pasado y no quiere abrirnos la puerta. ¿Vos sabéis algo?

-No.

-Pues deberíais, ella es vuestra futura esposa y deberíais estar para ella.

-Tú serás mi futura esposa… - susurró él en un nuevo intento de besarla. Ella se dejó un poco, pero pronto se apartó. – Está bien… Además, a decir verdad, yo también tengo asuntos que atender. Gohan ha decidido volver a Vegeta y creo que miente en sus razones.

-¿Cómo? ¿No será que…? – Marron comenzó a atar cabos. - ¿Tendrá algo que ver? Estos últimos días se les veía más cercanos.

-¿Gohan? Él nunca sería capaz de traicionar un acuerdo de paz de esa manera.

-Y tal vez por eso se vaya.

Trunks y Marron se miraron. Ella acarició su rostro y sonrió dulcemente. Ambos sabían que tenían que resolver aquel asunto.

* * *

><p>Marron volvió a la puerta de la habitación y, decidida, sacó una llave y abrió la puerta.<p>

-Déjame a mí – pidió Marron a su compañera.

Videl estaba tendida en un diván, e hizo caso omiso de la intromisión de sus amigas.

-Sentimos el allanamiento, Alteza, pero creo que era un caso de emergencia – explicó la rubia, sentándose a los pies del diván. - ¿Vais a contarnos lo que sucede?

Videl seguía con la mirada perdida, ignorándola.

-Está bien… Entonces hablaré yo. Tal vez los tejemanejes de palacio os animen. – La Princesa seguía sin reacción alguna. – Comentan los sirvientes que Sheira se ve con un noble de la corte. Un apuesto y sobre todo adinerado joven.

Nada.

-Ah. Esto no es un rumor, me lo han confirmado, pero me han pedido la máxima discreción posible… Son Gohan vuelve a Vegeta esta misma noche. – Videl la miró desencajada. – Sí… Por lo visto tiene unos asuntos urgentes que atender.

-¿¡Qué asuntos!? ¿Qué sabes?

-No sé nada más, Videl. Pero pensé que tú podrías iluminarnos. – Pocas veces tuteaba Marron a la Princesa, pero quería hacerse sentir cercana a ella.

Los ojos azules de Videl se llenaron de lágrimas. Bra se sorprendió ante tal reacción y Marron supo que estaba a punto de confirmar lo que ella ya sospechaba.

-Sabía que llegar al trono sería difícil… Que tendría que sacrificarme. Pero… Yo no contaba con esto…

-¿Con el amor?

-¿Estás enamorada de Son Gohan? Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

Videl les contó toda la historia de sus lecciones de vuelo, de que cuando la salvó de caer del kuma lo vio de manera diferente.

-Yo nunca había sentido esto… Y tengo miedo.

-No sientas miedo de estar enamorada, porque es lo mejor que le puede pasar a las personas. Miedo deberían tener aquellos que no sienten.

-Marron tiene razón – dijo Bra. – No puedes renunciar a algo que te hace feliz. Nosotras te ayudaremos.

Sus dos damas le sonreían. Ella sólo pudo abrazarlas y romper a llorar.

-Tienes que detenerle. Partirá desde las pistas de despegue…

* * *

><p>Son Gohan terminaba su petate observado por su hermano menor. Trunks entró en la habitación dispuesto a recibir respuestas.<p>

-Veo que ya lo tienes todo listo.

-Sí. Me marcho en unos minutos. Espero la confirmación de despegue.

-¿Y no hay vuelta atrás?

-No. Lo siento, Trunks. Pero no te preocupes, volveré para el anuncio de compromiso.

-¡Eres un cabezota! ¡Si estás aquí es porque en Vegeta está todo controlado! – gritó Goten.

-Goten… Lo siento, pero es así.

-Tú siempre velando por los intereses de Vegeta, ¿no? – preguntó Trunks.

-Así es. Para eso he sido entrenado.

-No solo por lo que te atañe aquí, si no por lo que también te importa de este reino.

Son Gohan se quedó quieto. Sabía que Trunks insinuaba algo.

-No intentes detenerme porque creas saber lo que ocurre. No tienes ni idea.

-No voy a detenerte, pero te estás retratando huyendo de esta manera. Qué vergüenza para los Saiyajins.

Goten los miraba a uno y a otro sin entender una sola palabra. Gohan lanzó una mirada seria a Trunks, cogió su petate, y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

* * *

><p>La noche era estrellada y la brisa era agradable. Gohan tenía que reconocer que echaría algo de menos aquel clima tan apacible.<p>

Una silueta encapuchada se acercaba a la pista y él comenzó a arrancar la pequeña nave cápsula que lo llevaría de vuelta a casa.

Una mujer encapuchada le tendió un papel doblado y Gohan fue a cogerlo, pero encontró resistencia. Cuando fue a mirar a la mujer, se encontró los ojos zafiro de Videl.

-¿He hecho algo malo? – repitió ella.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Porque no quiero que te marches. Y es una orden.

-Lo siento, pero vos no sois mi princesa. No tengo que acatar nada. – Gohan le arrebató el papel y le dio la espalda.

-Pues entonces déjame serlo – dijo ella. Gohan se dio la vuelta y la vio clavando sus ojos en él, su mirada era decidida, pero su cuerpo temblaba. – Son Gohan. Hijo de Kakarotto. Hijo de Chichí. Déjame ser tu princesa…

No fueron necesarias más palabras. Gohan dejó caer el papel y la atrajo hacia él con fuerza. La capucha que cubría su cabeza dejó al descubierto su frondosa melena azabache, que se enredó entre la mano del joven.

Y La besó. La besó con deseo y con pasión, como si ambos hubieran esperado por aquel momento toda una vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Freetalk:<strong> ¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Ya sabéis que aunque me cuesta, yo siempre sigo mis historias. Ojalá pudiera escribir tan rápido como me gustaría a mí y a vosotros, pero la vida real gana… Solo puedo agradecer el apoyo que me dais con vuestras reviews a pesar del tiempo que pasa entre capítulos. Ojalá ese apoyo dure hasta el final de la historia.

Espero que os guste el gran paso adelante de nuestra parejita. Era ahora o nunca. Me encanta la forma en la que Son Gohan, sin darse cuenta, se había enamorado de Videl. Hay cosas que no cambian de un universo a otro, y es que nuestro Gohan es un poco torpe en cuestiones amorosas aquí y en el planeta Tierra.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Dragon Ball es © de Akira Toriyama


	8. Capítulo siete: Aquella noche en Altace

**Capítulo siete.**

Esa noche no habría entrenamiento. Gohan y Videl estaban abrazados sobre el manto verde de la pradera. La oscuridad, una noche más, les cobijaba. Apenas había palabras entre ellos, no podían evitar la timidez que aún sentían por aquella nueva situación. Videl suspiró, acurrucándose todavía más contra el Saiyajin.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-No quiero que termine la noche… -respondió ella.

-¿Porque tienes la impresión de que esto acabará?

-Sí… ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Gohan?

El chico exhaló y se incorporó. Videl le imitó.

-Verás… Yo siempre he sido una persona que ha procurado hacer lo que estaba bien. Y para mí estaba bien lo que los demás me decían. Me he guiado según los consejos de mi familia, mis maestros y mis superiores, y estaba convencido de que hacer correctamente lo que ellos esperaban de mí era motivo más que suficiente para ser feliz.

Videl bajó la mirada, sintiéndose más que identificada.

-Entonces llegué aquí, te conocí y me exigiste que te enseñara lo más personal y arraigado de nuestra raza. Me estabas pidiendo que traicionase a todos aquellos que tenían su confianza puesta en mí, a los que me hacían feliz. Y he descubierto cuan engañado estaba. Por primera vez he sentido felicidad, incluso antes de saber que era eso lo que sentía, cuando te veo esforzarte, cuando te veo sonreír porque lo consigues. ¿Qué haremos mañana? No lo sé. Solo sé que ya no voy a renunciar a ti.

Videl miraba aguantando la respiración a Gohan, emocionada por su discurso. Gohan se ruborizó cuando se dio cuenta de que lo observaba fijamente y miró al suelo. Ella se enterneció ante aquel gesto que daba muestra del verdadero carácter tímido y algo dócil del joven y sonrió plácidamente, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

* * *

><p>Marron y Bra observaban el lejano claro desde el balcón de la princesa, como si pudieran ver a la nueva pareja.<p>

-Creo que hemos sido las incitadoras de un crimen contra esta patria –dijo Bra.

-Contra las dos –respondió Marron con una media sonrisa. Ambas soltaron una carcajada. Era un problema serio pero en su corazón sabían que habían obrado correctamente. Lo que Bra no sabía era que su compañera tenía ciertos motivos egoístas en todo aquello.

-Voy a darme un baño en la cascada, ¿te apuntas? –preguntó Bra.

Marron miró hacia el ala de los Saiyajins y vio que la suite del príncipe seguía encendida.

-Lo siento, estoy cansada –contestó fingiendo un bostezo. –Otro día, ¿vale?

-Como quieras, hasta mañana. –Bra se despidió de ella y salió de la habitación.

Marron se camufló entre los pasillos oscuros del palacio hasta llegar a la habitación del príncipe. Abrió dejando el espacio justo para pasar por la puerta y cerró cuidadosamente. La sala estaba oscura, las ventanas abiertas. Trunks estaba plácidamente dormido. La joven se deslizó por aquella enorme cama y se arrimó al firme cuerpo del Saiyajin con sensualidad. Él se sobresaltó y sonrió adormilado al sentirla. Marron besó intensamente a Trunks.

-He traicionado a mi patria por ti –dijo ella.

-Traicionaría todo en lo que creo y a quienes conozco si puedo tenerte a mi lado. Y jamás me arrepentiría –respondió él.

-Te amo. No voy a renunciar a ti nunca más. –Y ante aquellas palabras de Marron, Trunks la atrajo hacia él con fuerza y la hizo suya, con todo el amor que sentían, que les quemaba y no podrían apagar jamás.

* * *

><p>Kakarotto seguía en la sala de entrenamiento. Aunque ni siquiera llevando su cuerpo al límite su mente hallaba algo de paz tras saber que su hijo se iría tan súbitamente de Altace. Algo realmente grave debería haberle pasado.<p>

Intentó tranquilizarse pensando que Gohan era demasiado responsable y que probablemente actuaba basándose en un equilibrio entre corazón y cabeza. La sangre Alteana de su madre se dejaba notar.

La gravedad aumentada se disipó y sus músculos se relajaron de manera involuntaria. La puerta de la sala se abrió y la reina Althea entró. Llevaba una bandeja.

-He pensado que tendrías hambre –dijo con total normalidad. Como si fuera normal que una reina entrara con una bandeja con comida para un súbdito de otro reino.

-Gracias, majestad. A decir verdad sí que tengo hambre. ¿Me acompañáis, por favor? –Kakarotto se sentó en el suelo sobre una toalla limpia e invitó a la reina a hacer lo mismo. Althea dudó unos instantes, pero cedió.

-No es normal que estés entrenando a estas horas, hasta los Saiyajin necesitan dormir.

-Hasta los Saiyajin a veces no podemos dormir –respondió dando un enorme bocado a la carne que había en uno de los platos. -¿Queréis? –preguntó con la boca medio llena.

-No, gracias. Y Goku, deja de tutearme por un rato. Estoy aquí, sentada sobre una toalla viéndote comer como un animal. Podemos dejar los formalismos durante un rato.

Kakarotto se rió y siguió comiendo.

-Me alegra que por un rato seamos Goku y Mirel –dijo él.

-Goku y Mirel. Y Chichí. Siempre los tres a todas partes, por los bosques de Altace, por las llanuras de Vegeta. Si echas la vista atrás te das cuenta de lo que arriesgábamos los tres teniendo aquellas aventuras.

-Más arriesgábamos Chichí y yo llevando a la heredera de Altace a ponerse en peligro. Nuestros cuellos, concretamente. Chichí siempre tan cauta, y al final cedía.

-Cedía porque le importabas más tú que yo, su princesa. Ella era mi primera dama y tenía cierta responsabilidad en mi bienestar.

-En cambio a mí siempre me importaba más poder llevarte a todos esos sitios y que vivieras lo que vivía yo. Quería que fueras feliz… Mientras estuvieras conmigo –dijo algo temeroso.

Mirel suspiró y le miró contrariada.

-Odio que hables así –respondió. Goku la miró sin comprender. –Odio que hables como si Chichí no hubiera sido importante, como si ella hubiera sido una mera comparsa para ti y alguien impuesto.

-No te equivoques, Mirel. –El semblante de Goku también se tornó serio. –Quise a Chichí muchísimo. Me dio dos hijos maravillosos y fue la mejor madre y esposa que jamás haya visto. Podría haberme casado con cualquier mujer de Vegeta, pero yo la elegí a ella y ella me eligió a mí. Créeme cuando te digo que sé que los dos desearíamos que ella estuviera aquí recordando con nosotros esos días, siempre velando por nuestro bienestar. –Su discurso emocionó a Mirel, que asintió cabizbaja. –Pero también te habría elegido a ti –dijo mientras alzaba el rostro de la mujer con su mano. –Siempre serás ese amor platónico y lejano con el que soñar.

La reina sonrió y acarició el rostro del guerrero. Y sin más palabras, se levantó para salir de la habitación.

Una vez cerrada aquella puerta, ambos comprendieron que aquel cariño siempre existiría, y que sin duda era una razón más que suficiente para ser feliz.

* * *

><p>Bra se acercaba a la cascada. El bosque estaba sereno, bañado por la luz de la luna y algunos tenues faroles entre los árboles que alumbraban el camino. Iba pensando que debería llevar a Goten a ese lugar, tan mágico e íntimo. Debería declararse antes de que él se marchara en apenas diez días. Si lo hacía, ambos se comprometerían y nunca más volverían a estar separados. Sus padres lo aprobarían, era el hijo del más noble guerrero de Vegeta.<p>

Fantaseaba y apenas podía evitar sonrojarse ella sola. ¿Vivirían en Altace o en Vegeta? Ella había crecido en Altace y amaba sus costumbres pacíficas, su gente y sobre todo el entorno. Pero Vegeta era su hogar y allí estaban sus familias, y ella, al fin y al cabo, era la princesa.

-Detalles –dijo en voz alta para tranquilizarse, y soltó una pequeña risita.

Pero de pronto se detuvo al escuchar voces. Quedaba poco para llegar a la cascada y el ruido del agua no dejaba distinguir quiénes eran. Los alteanos tenían prohibido entrar los bosques de palacio, así que deberían ser sirvientes de palacio. Jugosos cotilleos para contar a Videl y a Marron por la mañana.

Se acercó con sigilo, amparada por el sonido del agua de la cascada, y se agachó tras unos arbustos. Eran dos personas sin duda. Un chico y una chica. La emoción por lo divertido del asunto la embargaba, así que decidió no esperar más y quiso descubrir quién era la pareja.

Lo que vio no se lo esperaba.

Goten estaba dentro de la cascada, apoyando sus fuertes brazos sobre unas rocas, y Pares estaba sentada junto a él con los pies sumergidos, sonriendo tímidamente y rubor en las mejillas.

Bra no estaba preparada para aquello. Volvió a esconderse tras el matorral, con una mano en el pecho. Quería sacarse el corazón y tirarlo a aquella cascada. Se sentía ahogada y humillada. Minutos antes había estado soñando con una vida junto a Goten, pero, aunque ya había visto atisbos de que aquello podía pasar, nunca llegó a parecerle real que él soñara con otra.

Aquella dosis de realidad la hizo salir huyendo de allí. Quería gritar pero si abría la boca el alma se le escaparía. Llegó a palacio y corrió hacia su habitación. Se abrazó a su almohada y rompió en un llanto desesperado que tardaría mucho en menguar.

* * *

><p>Era hermosa. Toda ella. Su cabello del color de las almendras a juego con sus ojos. Su frágil figura. Sus manos delicadas que se posaban sobre la húmeda roca. Y sus perfectos pies chapoteando en el estanque. Tan, tan hermosa como inalcanzable.<p>

Goten había conseguido convencer a Pares, con un grandísimo esfuerzo, para que se reunieran allí aquella noche.

Él intentó seducirla con su musculado y perfecto cuerpo, con su sentido del humor y, aunque no se diera cuenta el propio Goten de ello, con esa bondad innata que emanaba. Ella siguió aquel inocente coqueteo. Jamás había hecho nada impropio de su puesto como sacerdotisa, dama y Pura de la mismísima Reina Althea. Pero era joven y con ese pequeño punto de vanidad femenina, y se sintió halagada de que alguien se fijara en ella como mujer, y no como santa.

Lo tenía claro, no llegaría a más. Sería su pequeño secreto y cuando los dioses la llamaran a su presencia, ojalá que dentro de muchos años, se lo llevaría con ella.

Goten tenía miedo a rozarla por si se desvanecía o si la ofendía, pero llevaba muchos días buscando una oportunidad y el abrigo de la noche y lo recóndito del sitio jugaban a su favor. El chico se alzó sobre sus brazos para sentarse junto a ella, y con la cara aún mojada, se acercó a sus labios y la besó leve y suavemente, como un suspiro.

Pares se asustó y se llevó los dedos a la boca, que vibraba con el fugaz beso robado.

-Son Goten…

-Lo siento –se disculpó él antes de que ella pudiera seguir hablando y romper aquel maravilloso momento.

-No lo sientas. Me ha gustado –respondió la joven. Goten volvió a mirarla esperanzado. –Eres maravilloso, pero no puedo.

-Pares, yo podría hacerte más feliz que todos esos dioses a los que adoras juntos –le soltó casi sin pensar. La sacerdotisa se ofendió. –Lo siento. –Volvió a decir. –Entiendo que todo esto no signifique nada.

-Te equivocas. Que esté hoy aquí lo significa todo. Pero no puedo. –Pares se levantó. No volvió a mirarle. No volvió a tocarle. Y simplemente se fue.

* * *

><p>El Rey Vegeta miraba el techo de la habitación. Demasiado recargado. Demasiado molesto. Echaba de menos la simplicidad de su alcoba. Una buena cama para descansar y nada más. Gruñía sin querer, y acabó despertado a su Reina.<p>

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Esos malditos angelitos del techo –dijo señalando hacia arriba. –Me molestan.

-Llevamos aquí días. Si fuera eso lo que te molesta lo habría hecho notar desde el primer momento –dijo Bulma incorporándose para apoyarse sobre un brazo. -¿Qué ocurre?

Vegeta siguió en silencio. Bulma tendría, como siempre, que adivinar qué pasaba. Aunque ella ya lo sabía desde el momento en el que abrió los ojos y lo vio con el ceño fruncido mirando al techo.

-Te preocupa estar fuera de tu planeta por motivos tan banales como un compromiso. Deberías estar buscando un nuevo planeta que conquistar y no en estúpidos bailes –dijo ella convencida. –Pero sobre todo te preocupan tus hijos.

Vegeta siguió en silencio unos momentos más, y abrió la boca.

-Todo esto es por ellos. Todas estas tonterías, estos trajes. Todo lo hago por darles un futuro mejor. No quiero que vivan con el miedo a una inminente guerra que acabaría destrozando su planeta como vivimos nosotros. Por eso entregué a Bra, por eso cedí lo más preciado que tengo, para demostrar que quiero la paz. Y por eso voy a entregar a mi hijo y a hacer que este planeta sea por fin una unidad. Si las guerras no nos han llevado a nada, tal vez la paz nos haga libres a todos por fin.

Bulma ya sabía todo aquello. Como también sabía que dejando hablar a Vegeta se liberaba de una pesada carga que ahora era consciente que compartía con ella de una manera más real que nunca.

Videl y Gohan pasaron la noche hablando y riendo, contándose sus vidas y sabiendo que no se habían enamorado de una ilusión, si no que a cada palabra era más intenso y más se gustaban. La oscuridad iba dejando paso a un cielo más violeta, y el sol comenzó a asomar por el horizonte. Ambos se besaron poniendo fin a una larga noche, que habrían convertido en eterna. Se separaron dejando pasar entre sus labios los primeros rayos de sol. Un nuevo amanecer para todo un planeta.

Todo cambió aquella noche en Altace.

* * *

><p><strong>Freetalk:<strong> Lamento TANTO el retraso. No tengo excusa, le perdí las ganas a la escritura y en las noches de mi trabajo las voy recuperando. Me he sentado cientos de veces para escribir, y cientos de veces he acabado levantándome y frustrándome porque nada me convencía. Decidí parar y espero que haya merecido la pena esta ausencia.

Un millar de gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews pidiendo que continuara, una gran parte de que haya por fin nuevo capítulo es gracias a vuestros ánimos y las palabras que me dedicáis. Un enorme gracias a **LDGV**, que siempre se ha preocupado por mí. Te sigo admirando, eres un grandísimo escritor y sigo con muchísima intriga "Lo malo de ser un héroe".

Gracias **Artemisa, natt, gogeku s.s dios, IloveGohan, Naranja, videl33** por vuestras reviews animándome a seguir y dando opiniones y teorías, ¡algunas muy buenas!

Espero poder haceros justicia y seguir publicando seguido.

Un placer leeros a todos de nuevo por aquí.


End file.
